November 18, 2015/Chat log
7:32 Williamm258 hi 7:33 Dragonian King hi will 7:51 Williamm258 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nAfmw0IiHaU&list=PL_jcrQMoR_3CLoOvslwUmbBrKt2RoWN2j https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ILXOQ_fVkfM bro jony tell me what you think 7:54 Cfljony22 hey will 7:55 Williamm258 hey 8:01 Dragonian King lol test 8:06 Williamm258 what 8:52 Dragonian King brb Welcome to the Epic Toon Hangout Place chat 8:58 Flower1470 Hey Jony and Will Sup Peep 8:58 Cfljony22 hey lily Dragonian King has entered the Epic Toon Hangout Place chat. WOOHOO! 9:00 Dragonian King back hi lily 9:01 Loving77 I gtg bye Loving77 couldn't handle the randomness and left chat. 9:03 Flower1470 ooo Hey Silly 9:05 Williamm258 hi bro bye Dragonian King couldn't handle the randomness and left chat. Williamm258 couldn't handle the randomness and left chat. 9:08 Flower1470 ooo x2 9:09 Cfljony22 notice how as soon as you join everyone nopes out 9:12 Flower1470 i mean i took a shower today Dragonian King has entered the Epic Toon Hangout Place chat. WOOHOO! 9:13 Flower1470 Silly do I smell 9:14 Dragonian King sorry I had to get my noseplug um definitely not I'll put it this way Sweaty Pete smells worse 9:18 Flower1470 Sweaty Pete would smell worse than anything else regardless 9:19 Dragonian King I think a three-year old onion and mayo sandwich sitting in a trash can with flies buzzing around it smells worse than Sweaty Pete that might just be me though 9:21 Flower1470 in three years I don't think the sandwich would be distinguishable from the other degrading garbage in the can 9:22 Dragonian King what if it had the same preservatives McDonald's uses 9:24 Cfljony22 then they would sell it at a mcdonalds 9:25 Flower1470 ^ 9:26 Dragonian King actually I think some guy had a McDonald's hamburger sit out on the counter for over 10 years and it was practically the same as when he bought it 9:30 Flower1470 doesn't surprise me 9:30 Cfljony22 imagine how bad it must suck for this company http://img.ifcdn.com/images/6c248690e85f7fbd9d97fc23d43541525bbfa48bc4d5aedb16ce2e76e538ed0c_1.jpg 9:34 Flower1470 D: 9:34 Dragonian King (facepalm) the company that makes these probably sucks a lot http://ecx.images-amazon.com/images/I/813hXMWyGlL._SL1500_.jpg 9:37 Flower1470 I was afraid of what that image was going to be 9:37 Dragonian King oh come on why do you trust Jony more than me :( 9:38 Flower1470 the wording of your sentence regardless, it wasn't as bad as i thought it would be lol 9:39 Dragonian King it also applies to this http://ace.imageg.net/graphics/product_images/pACE3-1486057enh-z8.jpg 9:40 Flower1470 yes it does 9:40 Dragonian King and these too http://www.polyvore.com/cgi/img-thing?.out=jpg&size=l&tid=13186707 9:41 Flower1470 ok i get it 9:41 Cfljony22 i have another company that sucks alot but im not gonna post it 9:41 Flower1470 please dont 9:41 Cfljony22 cuz im lazy geez i was gonna post the popsicle company what did u think i was gonna post? 9:43 Flower1470 knowing you, i didn't want to think about it 9:43 Cfljony22 hmm i guess we will never know 9:44 Dragonian King I agree with Lily just saying 9:44 Flower1470 lol 9:44 Cfljony22 I dont see the issue here 9:45 Flower1470 good 9:45 Cfljony22 what bad company could fall under the category of sucking OHHHH the push pops 9:46 Flower1470 ._. 10:06 Dragonian King i gtg, bye guys 10:08 Cfljony22 bye silly Dragonian King couldn't handle the randomness and left chat. 10:15 Flower1470 ooo welp Category:Chat logs Category:November 2015